


Dangan Ronpa - Before Despair

by Trolltusk



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi, OOC, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trolltusk/pseuds/Trolltusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to attempt at creating the 2 years that happened between Naegi Makoto and his friends.</p>
<p>This is my first fan fiction.</p>
<p>This from Makoto Naegi's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Winning Lottery Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> I try to be a fast typer, so there might be mistakes in grammar or spelling that I didn't catch on too. If you notice anything major in the spelling or grammar, please tell me. (I'll try to reread it and make sure that there are no mistakes, but I can't assure anything)
> 
> Just warning you now, I am NOT good at keeping characters in character and will often change their personalities to fit the situation. I will try to stop from doing this, but I might do it unconsciously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Kirigiri?"

"Yes?"

"We have the list right here"

"Oh good, hand it here please."

 The teacher hands Kirigiri Jin, the principal, the paper with the list of possible students on it. Once Kirigiri Jin has the list, he starts to look it over.

"Hm..... interesting.... Wait a minute. Why is the 'Super Duper Highschool Level  **Biker Gang Leader**?' May I ask, why is there even a chance that we are letting a biker gang leader into our school? I understand the fact that he is feared by many people, but letting a bike gang leader into our school is a bit... risky, isn't it?

"We looked it over, and he himself said that he would not try or do anything unless someone else provoked him into doing it. We do think that is a bit risky, but we had a large amount of trouble with finding someone to take his place in the academy."

"Hmm. Alright, he can enroll in the school this year. But, if he causes to much trouble in this school, he will have to leave and you will get in trouble. Other than that one, it seems that the rest of these students are acceptable for being let into this school. Now, we just have to wait for the lottery results to come in, and we will have another full class of 16 people this year."

"Yes, Mrs. Ibuki should be handling that right now."

"Once we get the results and make sure that the 'Super Duper High School Level Lucky Student" is appropriate for joining our school."

"Yes sir. Shall I handle the interviewing of the Super Duper High School Level Lucky Student?"

"If you will, Mr. Hajime."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Makoto?"

"Yes?"

"Time for dinner!"

"Alright mom I'm coming, just give me a minute."

"Alright, but don't take to long or the food will get cold."

"Don't worry, mom, it will only be a minute."

I run over to the desk to check my email. Nothing. Not even an email yet, and it has already been a week. The principal of Hope's Peak Academy told everyone that all the people who didn't win the lottery would get an email saying that they didn't make it. It should have been here 2 or so days ago at maximum, but there was nothing. I guess the computer that sends the emails crashed or something, because my friend hasn't gotten his email either. They said that we mail the winner of the lottery a ticket into the school in a letter, but there was no way me and my friend both won, because only one of us could win.

"Makoto, come on!"

"Ah, sorry.", I say, as I'm running down the stairs before they get even angrier at me for taking so long.

Once I get down there, we say our prayers, and we start eating dinner. Tonight, we just ordered pizza because we ran out of ingredients to make dinner for the family. The pizza is pretty good, but it isn't as good as what my mom can normally cook for us. Her dishes are the best, especially the Italian dishes like pasta and our home made pizza. I do know that pasta is one of the most normal Italian foods, but that doesn't stop her from making every once in a while. 

"So, Makoto, any word from the academy about you getting enrolled?"

"No, no email or anything. But then again, I think the machine that sends the emails to everyone is done or something because me nor my friend have gotten an email yet, and we can't both get into the school when only one of us can win the lottery.", I said as I took a piece of pizza and put some cheese on it.

"What about you, Komaru?"

"I got an email telling me that I lost the day after entering the lottery! Well, it shouldn't take much longer for Makoto to be told that he has lost the lottery."

"Hey! There might be a chance that I wo-" As I start yelling that, I started choking on a piece of pizza. Before anyone else could help, I gagged it up out of my throat and back into my mouth. Everyone looks at me for a second, and then I swallowed it again and kept eating, forgetting that I had been talking.

"Are you going to continue your sentence, you idiot?", Komaru blurted out when he stopped talking.

"Huh? Oh yea, I was saying there might be a chance that I wo-" As he said that, the doorbell ringed, and Komaru jumped up.

"What was that? Sooooorry, but I can't hear you, I'm getting the door!"

I jumped up after her, but he stopped when she opened the door. There wasn't anyone standing there, but instead there was a package to the left of the door. It read on it "To Makoto Naegi" from "Hope's Peak Academy". Me and my sister just froze there and stared at the package. We both had an idea as to what it was, but we had no idea how to react. We just kinda stood looking at the package until my dad called.

"What is it, you two? You guys very suddenly went very quiet."

Without a word, I picked up the box and carried it to the kitchen. My parents were watching me as I carried the package to the kitchen table and set it down. I took the letter on top of the package off, and started reading it aloud.

"Dear Makoto Naegi, we congratulate you for winning the lottery and 'lucking' your way into this school. You have been invited to join us at Hope's Peak Academy this year, and hope you will not decline the invitation. You are the last of the students that have been selected for joining the school. If you accept the invitation, please go to Hope's Peak Academy for an interview to see if you are 'appropriate' for this school. If you are to decline the invitation, please tell us ASAP so that we can give the second winner a chance to get in the school."

After a little while of sitting there not talking, mostly out of shock, I try to continue the conversation about going to the school.

"So... is it okay with you guys if I go?"

His dad looks at him, "Is it okay? Of course it is! This is amazing, Makoto! Being able to go to hope's Peak Academy is like a dream to most people!", he says with almost dreamy eyes, and then he looks back at me. "But, of course, it is completely your choice to go to that school. I mean it is far away from where you have been living normally, but we will be behind your decision no matter what it is."

I look at him, "Don't worry, dad, I'm planning to go. I just needed to know if it was okay with you guys if I went to this legendary school."

"Well, you better start getting packed if you want to go, because on the note t said that we needed to get there ASAP so they can know if they need to choose the second winner or not.", says Makoto's mom, he looked kind of down, but kind of happy at the same time. It was hard to describe it, but think about it as if you took despair and mixed it together and put it on a human face.

~~~~~~ 1 day later ~~~~~~

So, right after dinner, we called Hope's Peak Academy and told them that I am going to accept the invitation to their school. They seemed happy, and told me to get packed because I will be living there for the next few years. I start getting all my clothes and other important things or things that I care about. I was trimming with excitement the whole time, and I couldn't wait to start going there. Only a select sixteen (or so) people get chosen every year to enroll in the school, and he had been chosen as one of them. Once I was finally done packing, we got in the car and got on the road. I have to admit, it wasn't the happiest ride of my life, but I was still very happy and very hopeful for my now looking good future. Then again, I still have to pass the interview, but that shouldn't be to much of a problem, since it's just an interview, right?


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To let Makoto Naegi in the school, the principal has to make sure he is safe and appropriate for school environment. To do that, he interviews Makoto Naegi.  
> Still shown from Makoto Naegi's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a little bit short, but I'll try not to make it too short.

After recently receiving a letter from Hope's Peak Academy, the highest rated school in all of America, informing me that I won the lottery and got into the school, I hastily made my way towards there with a lot of clothes and other necessities that I would need. The letter said that the principal would have to interview me to let me in the school or not, but it did not specify whether they meant with intelligence tests, personality tests, or both. It does kind of scare me, because even though I got this great opportunity, I might fail anyways. Since I'm the average of the average, my grades aren't all A+s. They are more in the low A to mid B range. However, everyone at the school as really good grades because it takes really high grades and remarkable personality to make it into the school, unless you got in how I did. I just got lucky with the lottery and lucked my way in, unlike the other people there. That is another thing that worries me, is how the people will react to me, who didn't put into nearly as much effort into getting into the school as they did, didn't make a name for myself like they did, but instead lucked my way in. I am half expecting them to be mean, but the other half of me hopes that they will be kind. Well, I kinda need to be worrying about getting into the school itself, but I don't have much time. Me and my family are already on the way there for the interview.

"Makoto"

Still, I am nervo-

"Makoto!"

"Huh?! Oh, yea dad?"

"You look very worried. Is it because you're nervous about the entrance exams or the interview?"

"Huh? I'm doing both?"

"Well, of course. They do interview you, but they won't let you in if you're grades are horrible. Yours aren't, but try your best on the test, okay?"

"Alright, dad. Don't worry! I won't fail you guys!"

A little while after that conversation, we arrived at the school. I told my family goodbye, which was quite sad. I knew I wouldn't see them again for some time, and the thing that made depressed the most what my mom, who was crying the whole time. I kept trying to convince her that everything will be ok, and that I would be back in no time. After calming down, she said bye to me, I kissed her goodbye, and they left. I told them I would call every once in a while, which I will. I told them I probably won't call every day, but I would try to call at least once every week. Now, I have to go talk to the principal and take the entrance exams. 

After admiring the school for a little bit, I finally went in. Once I walked in, I immediately got lost. I had no clue where I was, and no one was around. There wasn't a map on the wall or anything nearby, so I had almost no way to find the principal's office. I just had to guess and walk around for a while. Weirdly enough, I didn't see anyone the whole time. Then, I heard a lot of noise, and it sounded like talking and eating. When I looked through the door, I saw about 15 odd people in the room. I panicked and ran behind the door. It seemed no one noticed, because no one walked out of the room or even said anything about him. After exploring the first floor for a little while, he then went to the second floor. Even after walking around that area for a little while, I couldn't find the principal's office. I was about to enter another room when I heard people walking up the stairs, I panicked again and ran around the corner. When I ran around the corner, I ran into somebody.

"OOF" I yelled as I flew backwards.

When I finally stood back up, the person started talking to me. It took my a second to realize that he was holding a tazer. 

"Who are you?!" he yelled when I stood up. I didn't know what to do at first, but when he asked a second time, I replied.

"Makoto Naegi, I am here because I won the lottery to enter the school. I got lost, but didn't want to ask anyone for help because I didn't know anyone here!"

"Makoto Naegi... hold on, give me a second." As he said that, he pulled out a phone and dialed someone. With his tazer still pointed at me, he started to talking to the person on the phone. "Hello? Yes, Mr. Kirigiri, can you tell me the name of the person who won the lottery? I have a person here who claims that he won the lottery and got lost while in the school. His name? His name is Makoto Naegi. Oh alright, I'll bring him up immediately." He then put his phone up and looked at me. "You should've just asked someone. Come on, I'll help you up there." He then took me to the third story, and let me down a hallway. "This is it. Have fun", he said as he walked away.

After looking at the door for a minute, I finally opened it. When I did open it, there was a table with two couches to the left and right of it, with a man in a chair behind a desk behind it. The room was medium sized, and he was staring me down.  
"Good morning, Principal", I said nervously.

He then said, "Come, sit down. You don't have to stand there as stout as a statue."

I sat down on the couch that is to the right of the table and looked at him. I then said, "Sorry for being late, I kind of got lost in the school."

He looked at me, held up a paper and said, "That is okay. Here, take this and a pencil. That is the entrance exam. You will be doing on the table right there."

I took the paper, which only had 10 questions on it, and set it down on the table. I then took a pencil out of the cup that was on his desk. The questions weren't that difficult, but they also made me think. After about 20 minutes of me sitting there and doing the test, I finished. I handed it back to him and he graded it. He then looked at me and stated, "Good job. You only missed one. You passed, so don't worry about that. But now, you will be taking the personality test. Don't worry, it's not written, but rather, I will just be asking you questions. Okay, first question. What do you think of yourself?"

Nervously, I said "I think I am the most average of the average up until now. My grades aren't anything superb. my personality is normal, my voice is normal, and if you want to know what I like, just go look at the top of the popularity charts."

"Alright, next question. If you were panicked about something, would you worry and lie or panic and tell the truth?"

"I think, I would panic and tell the truth. I usually try not to lie, so that would effect my panicked state. I try my best to tell the truth, so I think I would instinctively tell the truth because of this."

"Next question. Do you think that honesty is a strength or weakness?"

"I think that honesty is either. It really depends on the situation. For example, if my parents know I did something bad, lying wouldn't help. It would only make it worse for myself, so that is where honesty would be a strength. It would be a weakness if someone important was asking me for an opinion, and then I tell them the exact opposite of what they want to hear. That could make honesty a weakness."

"Very good. Last question, what is your tolerance for something that is annoying or something that has been repeatedly bothering you?"

"I am not very good at judging myself on these types of things, but I would like to say that I have a high tolerance for these kinds of things. I do have breaking points, but nothing really pesters me so much that it forces me to these points. I think I would be okay for the most part, but there are a few things that really set me off, for example, when I'm in a lot of pain and someone starts making fun of me."

"Alright, that's the end of it. Don't worry you passed both of them. Just try a little bit more in the grade part, and you'll b e just fine. The only problem is introducing you to the other students, because the school year has already started. We were a little bit late on sending out the results for the lottery and it came a bit late, so you are bit late. If you want to, try to avoid them until you are really ready to join them. Here is the EHandBook. It has a map of the school, a list of the students, and the rules that we have here. If you follow that, you should be just fine. I have already assigned you to your room, so go have a blast."

After that, he let me out of his office, and I headed down to the first floor. I thought it was peculiar that there were so many rooms on the bottom floor, but I never though about it to deeply. I had to avoid one girl with pinkish, poofy hair, but that wasn't much of a problem. With my bags, I successfully sneaked into my room without being spotted. It was a good sized room with its own bathroom and large bed. I set down my bag next to the bed and laid down. It was exciting to finally be here and ready to attend school. After laying there for a bit, the first thing that I did was call my parents. I told them that I passed both of the exams, and they were just as excited as I was. After they calmed down and congratulated me, I hung up the call. I decide that I would wait until tomorrow to join my new classmates because joining in the middle of the day would just be awkward and weird. I was still worried about what was to come though. I was afraid that I would be treated like an outcast for not working as hard as everybody else and not making a name for myself on my own, but rather depending on luck to get me in, which worked out in the end. I only knew one of them, which was Sayaka Maizono, the Super Duper High School Level Idol. I never really talked to her because of her popularity, but we still went to the same middle school. I doubt she'll remember me, so it doesn't really matter. After sitting there for a little while longer using the bathroom, I tried to get some sleep. After sitting there trying to sleep for about 20 minutes, I finally did it. My last thought before entering the dream world was, "I hope I can get along with everybody."


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Naegi successfully passed the interview and the entrance test, he now has another problem on his hands. He has to introduce himself to everyone and everyone has to introduce themselves. He will stand a chance against them, or fall into their shadow?

So after the interview with the principal, I left the room. I left so it wouldn't be awkward with me jus standing there, but I wasn't prepared for what I had to do whatsoever. After the interview, the principal said to take my belongings to my room (which was specified on the e-handbook that he gave me) and wait until tomorrow before starting classes. So, very carefully, I went down to the first floor, trying to not be spotted, and into my room. I had been carrying my bags around with me the entire time. from the point that I entered the school and the point that I left the principal's office. My room didn't have a plaque on it saying my name like everyone else's did, but I guessed that that would change by tomorrow. I settled down in my room, and looked around. I had my own bathroom, which was a first, and it was a very clean shower. The floor was spotless, there was a toilet, sink, and a shower. Just as most people know, the people who go to Hope's Peak Academy have to live there for the three years that they go there. They are well kept, and most of them don't complain. I kept looking around. but the rest of the room looked completely normal. I mean, the color choice was weird, but I was okay with it. So after taking to my mom and dad for a bit, I went to bed at about 7 o' clock. I usually go to bed around 8, but I needed to make sure that I wouldn't be late for my first day of school. So then I went to sleep, and woke up like it was no different from any other day.

In the morning, the first thing that I did was take a shower. I was so caught up in my new room and the fact that I made it into Hope's Peak Academy, that I forgot to take one. During the small amount of time I was taking a shower, someone knocked on the door REALLY loudly. I panicked, soaped and dried off as fast as I could, got dressed, and ran towards the door. As soon as I opened it, someone started yelling at me.

"IT'S TIME TO MEET AT THE GYM!", they screamed. I flinched so bad that I acuity jumped and fell backwards, but when I looked up, I saw someone with fierce red eyes and black hair looking at me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKING SO LONG?!"

When he said that, I turned around and looked at the clock. It was only 5:30? Why is he so mad? I looked towards him and said, "Classes start at 7:30, right? It's only 5:30, so what's the big deal? Did something happen? Wait, in the gym?"

"YES, IN THE GYM. I SHALL BE GOING NOW, BUT CHECK YOUR EMAIL PLEASE. WE ALL GOT ONE AND HAVE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY."

"Okay, okay. I will, just stop yelling." After I said that, he walked away like nothing happened. What a loud guy.... I hope he isn't always like that, or else my ear drums won't last till the end of the year. After that, I finished drying off and combing my hair, well, I guess it isn't really combing, but I can call it that. I then went to the gym hurriedly and saw that everyone was waiting there, in their respected seats. 

When I walked in, everyone turned around and looked at me. Only one person spoke, and that was someone who looked that they took a bunch of bread and stuffed it on top of their head. He yelled, "Yo, new guy. Over here! You're seat is right here!" He patted the seat next to him, and I went on over, with everyone still watching me. To the right of me was a medium sized girl with two giant black, hair drills going off either side of her head. Once I sat down, I tried my best not to look at anybody, but I accidentally looked at Mr. Breadsticks, which encouraged him to talk to me.

"Hey, you must be the new guy! Hey, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakura, and you can call me Hagakura!" He said with a smile, and I didn't want to make the impression that I was rude, so I replied with most haste.

"H-hello, I'm Makoto Naegi, and you can call me Naegi." I said it a bit fast. and he threw a look of confusion at me. I was about to say it again when he looked at me and said, "Alright, got it. You're the new guy, right? The guy who won the lottery to get in the school?"

"Y-yea, I am. I just got here yesterday, but when I got here, I got horribly lost and then I got in trouble with one of the teachers. They then took up to the principal's office, I had an interview, and took the test, and got in." I said calmly, trying not to show to much weakness to my new classmates.

Hagakura was about to say something, when the mic on the stage suddenly went off. We all snapped to attention, and looked at the person on the stage. It was none other than the principal, with the teachers sitting in behind him, on the left and on the right. None of them were saying a word,d but the wider part was that none of us actually noticed them going onto the stage. The principal then adjusted the mic, and started speaking.

"Ahem, ahem. So, after a long time of waiting, choosing, and arguing, we finally have all sixteen of our high school students here today. You each have been chosen carefully, and we expect great things from you. You each have the necessary talent to become one of our great school's students, with making names for yourselves and earning your way in. You each are prodigies at what you do, and also excel in having good grades. We welcome each and every one of you to our school with happiness, and hope that you will have a good time while you are here. However, we expect you to pall full attention in class and not to get into fights with other students. If you do you happen to get in a physical fight with a fellow student, based on what you did, you will be punished accordingly. That is just one of our many rules that you have to follow, but I will not dwell on those any longer. Now is the time for introducing each and every one of you by welcoming you onto the stage. You will get up here when you are called, say your name, what you are fluent in, and some information about yourself. The order will go by the first letter of your last name, calling you in alphabetical order. First up, we have Aoi Asahina." When he finished that last sentence, a girl with a bun that was going straight up on the back of her head walked up onto the stage. She had brown hair, and a little bit taller than I was, She was wearing athletic shorts and a white shirt and a red jacket over it. She was the Ultimate Swimmer.

"Heeey! I'm Aoi Asahina, and I'm the Ultimate Swimmer, or so they call me! I am trying to get a gold medal in swimming, so I can be on the 'Highest Mountain', or so to speak. I like donuts, and I can't wait to meet all of you guys!" With that, she looked at the principal, got off the stage, and the next person was called.

"Next is Junko Enoshima." Junko Enoshima, said to be the Ultimate Fashionista.

Once she got to the stage, she put her hands on her hips, adjusted the mic, and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. I am on the cover of all teen fashion model magazines, and everyone wants to look like me!" She said that with a smile, and a chill went down my spine. Talk about arrogant. But with that, she just walked off the stage, telling everyone that her introduction as over. With a look of slight disapproval on his face, the principal walked up the podium and announced the next person to introduce themselves.

"Next is Toko Fukawa." After a minute or two, a girl with purplish hair and long braids walked up on stage and started talking.

"H-hello, I-I'm Toko Fukawa. The U-Ultimate Writing Prodigy." And with that, she walked off stage. I could tell that was was nervous just from the way she was walking up there, but I didn't know she was so nervous that that was all she was gonna say to us. The principal, who was clearly annoying, called out the next person to introduce themselves.

"Next is Chihiro Fujisaki." After saying that, a small, timid looking girl walked up onto the stage. She wasn't tall enough to look over the podium, so the principal handed her a mic. She said, "I'm Chihiro F-Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. I am not good in any place other than computers. I am useless to everyone unless it is about a computer, so I'm sorry." She looked like she was about to cry, so the principal helped her off the stage, then went back the podium. He then called the next person up there.

"Next is Yasuhiro Hagakura." After saying that, the guy sitting next to me hurriedly walked up on stage and adjusted the mic so that it reached. I haven't heard about this guy.

"Yo, how's it goin'? I'm Yasuhiro Hagakura, the Ultimate Clairvoyance. My predictions having a whopping 30% success rate! You have to pay for me to predict something for you though!" He looked so confident, not realizing that what he just said was that the success rates on the 'predicting' were actually really bad. I've met chairs that are better at predicting stuff than that. Once Yasuhiro sat down, the principal walked up to the podium and called the next person to be introduced.

"Next is Mukuro Ikusabe." The girl with short black hair stood up, but instead of walking onto the stage, she jumped up there and got behind the podium. Not even breathing heavily, she said "Mukuro Ikusabe. Ultimate Soldier", then got off the stage. After a minute or so, the principal walked up to the podium and called the next person to be introduced.

"Next is Kiyotaka Ishimaru." Then the person who had yelled at me earlier walked up onto the stage. His eyes, still has fierce as before, looked at all of us before saying anything. He had short black hair, and wore a white suit, and was also very loud. I could only hope that he wasn't going to use that kind of volume whilst talking into the mic. Unfortunately, he did.

"MY NAME IS KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU. THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS OR THE ULTIMATE HALL MONITOR, WHICHEVER YOU PREFER IS FINE. I WILL BE MAKING SURE THAT NONE OF YOU BREAK ANY RULES, AND IF YOU DO, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE PUNISHED." The entire time, me and everyone else except for one big girl had their ears covered. Even after he was done talking, some people still kept their ears covered. It was ridiculously loud when you combine his normal volume and the mic. It hurt my ears really bad, but I hd to get over it. I don't know when my turn is, after all. After a minute of recovering, the principal walked up to call the next introductee.

"Next is Kyoko Kirigiri." Right when he said, a girl with long violetish colored hair walked up onto the stage and looked around. HShe kept going through all of us, staring at each one of us for a minute or so. I felt like she stared at me a little longer, but I'm sure that it was just my imagination. Then. she introduced herself.

"I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. Have a nice day", and with that, she walked off stage and sat down. Kirigiri? So she was related to the principal? She is maybe her daughter? I don't know, but right know, I'm not all that concerned right now, as I still don't know when my turn is. The principal, who seems a little more ready for her introduction to be over fast, walked up to the podium and called the next person.

"Next is Leon Kuwata." A red headed boy walked up onto the stage, and his hair was sticking straight up and he had a little think poking out from the bottom of his face. He then said, "Hey, I'm Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star.I'm not all that interested in baseball, and have never gone to a practice. I'm already being scouted by the major leagues and have played in once, and dominated. Nice to met you guys and girls." His was one of the longer introductions, but he walked off stage and sat back down. The principal then stood up to call the next up the next person that needed to introduce themselves.

"Next is Celestia Ludenberg." The girl that was to the right of me then stood up, and slowly walked up onto the stage. She walked behind the podium, gave everyone a quick glance, and introduced herself. "I'm Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. Only once have a ever lost to anybody, and that will most likely not be changing throughout my high school days." With that last remark filled with arrogance, she looked at the principal, and walked off the stage, and then sat down next to me once again. With that, the principal walked behind the podium and called out the next person.

"Next is Sayaka Maizono." Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Idol Pop Star. she blew up all over Japan and become very famous very fast. She is in a girl group, who have become one of Japan's favorite groups. She also used to go to the same middle school as me, but we never spoke that much. In fact, now that I think about it, we never said one word to each other. I only saw her from time to time, but I don't think that she even knew who I was. that's okay, though. I can't expect someone who is as famous as she is to remember all of the people around her. Whilst I was thinking, she had already walked onstage and started introducing herself.

"My name is Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Idol Pop Star. It is nice to meet such noteworthy and wonderful people, and I hope that I can get a long with all of you throughout the next few years!" She said that with a bright smile, an then walked off stage. I kind of expected her introduction to be a bit longer, but it wasn't. She walked offstage and sat down. The principal walked up and called on the next person that needed to introduce themselves.

"Next is Makoto Naegi." Once he said that, I nervously stood up and walked to the stage. I was just taller than the podium, so I didn't need the mic. I looked at everyone and introduced myself.

"My name is Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luckster. I got in this school by chance and by winning the lottery. If you want to know what I like, just look at what is the most popular right now." With that, I nervously walked back down to my seat and sat down. Yasuhiro looked at me and smiled, signaling that I did a good job. I smiled back and whispered 'Thank you.' The principal called on the next person to go on stage.

"Next is Sakura Ogami." The big, touch looking boy that sat in the row behind mine then stood up and walked over the stage. He was considerably taller than the podium, and had no trouble looking over it. He examined each of us and then said, "I am Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Fighter. If anyone thinks that they can take me on, then please, challenge me and bring it on." After saying that, he calmly walked back to his seat and sat down. The principal called the next person.

"Next is Mondo Oowando." Once he said that, a guy with a funny hairstyle walked up on stage and started talking. "My name is Mondo Oowando, and I am the Ultimate Bike Gang Leader. Don't mess with me, or I will beat the living hell out of you!" He said with such fierce anger that I thought he was going to attack the podium, but after that, he immediately calmed down and walked back to his seat. The principal called the next person.

"Next is Byakuya Togami." A boy with blonde hair and glasses walked up to the podium and then looked at each of us. He looked like... he was better than the rest of us. That is the kind of aura and look that he gave us, and it kind of pissed me off. "My name is Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy. Heir to the Togami family, if you don't know me, then you are just an imbecile." he then walked off the stage and sat down like nothing happened. The principal, with a sever look of disapproval on his face, walked to the podium and said "Next is Hifumi Yamada."

A big, oversized boy walked up to podium, looking extremely nervous, introduced himself. "I am Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic creator. I love anime, and I have no interest in 3D girls!" He practically ran back to the seats and sat down, looking straight up. Man, he must have been really nervous to yell something like that out....

And with that, the principal walked up to the podium. "And that is all the students that we have this year. Please by nice to each other, and don't do anything stupid. Have a fun time talking to each other for the next hour, and then class starts. Have fun." He, and all the teachers, walked off the stage and went back to their respected places. Everyone started looking around at one another, not saying anything. I started to leave, when someone behind me said, "Naegi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ships you want added, just tell me. (I won't add all the requests, just the ones that fight).  
> \+ I know that the characters from Danganronpa 2 weren't the teachers, but I wanted to include at least some of them in some way.


	4. The Confrontation / First Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, someone talks to Makato Naegi in the hallway. After this confrontation, he then goes to explore his room.

As the introductions had just finished, I left the gym and went into the hallway. I was about to start searching for the dorms, but then someone said something to me.

"Naegi."

I turned around and I see Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy. The first thing that popped into my head was a question questioning why he was talking to me. I reply to him, "Y-yes?"

'I was would like to make something clear, Mr. Luck." When he said the word luck, he said it like acid. Like he was looking down on me for this word alone. "You are not like the rest of us, and most certainly not like me. Do not talk to me without using the utmost respect. I could not care less how you treat the others, but if you step out of line when talking to me, I will punish you for making such a grave mistake." With that, he left down the hallway, leaving me baffled. What was that? What was the point in that? I know that I should treat everyone here with respect, mainly because he is not wrong. I am not like the rest of them, I simply lucked out to get into the school. All of these people; have ultimate abilities. This alone puts them in another field from me.

After that 'conversation', I decided to keep walking down the hallway. I walked the same direction that Togami did, and it ended up leading me in the right direction. It was mostly just a straight walk from the gym to the dorms. Each of the doors had a sign on it, and on these signs said the name of everybody that he had met. I assumed these signs told him which room was mine, so I went in. It turns out I was right, as the key that the principal gave him work on this door. The room was way above what I was expecting. There were fancy wallpapers and there was a nice carpet. There was a table on the left of the room and a bed on the right of the room. Next to the bed was a dresser, and on top of the dresser was what looked like an IPhone. I picked it up and turned it on, and whilst it was turning on, a little message popped up. This message said "E-Handbook", so I assumed that was what this thing was called. On the home screen of this object, it had a menu for me to choose from. The options were 'profile, map, email, call, classmates, classes'. 

Naegi thought to himself, 'so this is what I'm supposed to use for the most part? It mostly has what I need in order to get started.' The first thing that I checked was his profile. It had all the information that I had given to the school. My weight, my height, and other trivia I had given about myself. From this, I assumed that everyone had given the school information about themselves. Another thing that I noticed on the 'profile' was that it said my ultimate on the bottom. Ultimate Lucky Student, huh? What a stupid thing to get into this school for. I am surrounded by people who truly rise above the rest, each one of them actually being insanely good at something. Meanwhile, I am simply lucky on occasion. After that little moment of despair, I left the profile page and went straight to the 'classmate' part of the menu.

In here, it gave information much like the information that I had given to the school. It told me everyone's height and weight, and some trivia about themselves. One classmate stood out to me, however. Under Kyouko(or Kyoko)'s profile, there was no trivia information. Had she given the school information, but asked them not to display it to the rest of the students? Had she refused to give information about herself that she didn't have to? Had the school just allowed her to not give information about herself? These thoughts just flew into my head, but I wasn't really concerned. This is because it is their business and not mine, and I assumed that they would talk about it themselves tomorrow. 

Next I went to the map. The first thing it showed was the first floor, the floor with my dorm on it. On the right, there was numbers. I tapped the number 2, and it took me to the second floor the school. The rest of the numbers did the same, so in the end, this was just a basic map. I was kind of what I expecting, but that was okay. I don't know what else I would expect from a map, to be honest. The map will help me a lot throughout the school year because I hadn't been here before now.

I went back to the main menu. I looked at the options, and saw that I had email, call, and classes left. I could assume was all three of these were, and since I had 0 emails, I went to classes. This gave me a list of classes and it also gave me what classes I had been selected for. My first class of the day was... math. Of course it was math, the class I had the most trouble with. I dreaded this, but instead of sitting there and moping about, I decided to leave the room and explore the rest of the first floor. However, just as I was about to do so, my E-Handbook shook. I looked down at it and saw I got an email for the principal. I opened my handbook and read the email. It said that was curfew was 10 P.M. strictly, so I checked the clock. It said 9:56, so I decided to go against my original plan and just went to bed. Once I laid down, I noticed how soft the mattress was. It was extremely comfortable, much like the pillow felt once I laid my head on it. I wasn't very tired so to speak, but it did not take me long to fall asleep. My last thought was, "Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, I woke up like I normally would, around 6:45. I was still quite sleepy when I woke up, and the first thing that I did was look around. I am not very much of a morning person, so it naturally took me a little while to wake up. I slowly got out of bed, and I got dressed in my normal outfit. I assumed there wasn't a school uniform since I hadn't been provided with one. I checked my handbook and saw that he had received another email from the principal. I opened the email and, to summarize it up, it said that the facilities of the school opened at 6:00. You can leave your room whenever, but you won't be able to access the majority of the rooms until 6:00. With this information, I left my room and went to the nearby dining hall. It wasn't far, just a short hallway away.

Once I got in the dining hall, I immediately noticed that there was 4 people already here. I recognized each of them, and they were Aoi Asahina, Oogami Sakura, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Chihiro Fujisaki. Aoi Asahina was talking to Oogami Sakura and they were sitting at the same table. Chihiro Fujisaki was sitting at a table by himself, then Kiyotaka Ishimaru sat on the table across from here and started eating normally. I was kind of expecting him to say something about rules or followings rules, but he didn't. I looked at the kitchen area, and noticed that there was no chef. But rather, there was a buffet with a wide variety of food in it. So, I took a tray and started gathering food. Once I had gotten the food that I wanted, I went to go sit down at a table nearby. There was no one else sitting at the table, and that's why I chose it. I am kind of trying to avoid other students, and I started to wonder why. 'Didn't I come to this school hyped to meet the other students? Why am I avoiding them?'. It then dawned on me. I was avoiding them because of the Byakuya Togami said to me.

'You are not an ultimate. You are not on the same level as us.' I got a little angry, but I quickly calmed down and started eating. Over time, the rest of the students came into the room. They all sat down either at their own tables or sitting with someone else and started eating. The person who did something different was Leon Kuwata, who sat down and immediately started talking to Oogami Sakura. Aoi Asahina got kind of upset, but seemed to get quickly past it and started talking to them. Hifumi sat down alone at a table, but was later joined by Yasuhiro Hagakure, and they started talking about the most random things. They both talked about their ultimate abilities and how they discovered it, for example. Next came in Byakuya Togami, who was followed by Toko Fukawa. Byakuya Togami sat at a table by himself and started eating. Toko Fukawa was just standing nearby, watching him eat. I found this to be strange, but it was none of my business how ultimates acted. Kyouko(Kyoko) Kirigiri walked into the room, grabbed her food and ate. The next four people came in 2 pairs; first time Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, who both got pretty much the same food and they sat at the same table together. I would say they were talking, but it was more Junko Enoshima talking to Mukuro Ikusaba. The next pair was Mondo Oowada and Celestia Ludenberg, which I found very strange. They occasionally talked, where Mondo Oowada would get something for Celse. About the second time that he did this, Yasuhiro Hagakura asked this, "Why are you listening to what she tells you to do?"

Mondo Owada replied with, "I lost a game to her, and I promised a man's promise to her that I'd listen to what she told me to do." With that, he went into the kitchen and came out with food later and handed it to Celesta Ludenberg. 

I finished eating around 7:25, so I still had around 35 minutes before classes started. I stood up and put my tray on the counter to the right of the buffet counter. I then left the dining hall, and no one said anything. I didn't have anything to do, so I went back to my room. I would've explored, but I just wasn't feeling up to it. When I got to my room, I took a shower for about 20 minutes, leaving me with 15 minutes to find my class and get situated. I looked at my map in the E-Handbook and found out that math class was on the second story of the building. I went to the class and the teacher greeted me politely. They then told me to pick my own seat, so I did. In the end, I decided to go for the desk in the back left of the classroom. I sat down and kind of just sat there and daydreamed. At around 8:00, the rest of my classmates were here. I was actually surprised, since I had only had 4 other people in my class. The lesson was interesting, but apparently they leave a 15 minute break between each class in case a student needs help with something or the students want to talk to each other. No one really needed help; it was the first day, after all. I was about to leave, when someone behind me talked to me. The voice sounded very familiar. For, it was the only ultimate I had laid eyes on in person before coming to this school. It was Sayaka Maizono.


End file.
